


Down To The Bone - Outertale

by Mysterie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Song Remake, Undertale AU, outertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: This was done at the request of a friend a while back.Outertale Down to the Bone original lyrics (c) MeUndertale Down to the Bone (c) JT MachinaOutertale (c) 2mi127 [tumblr]Undertale (c) Toby Fox
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Down To The Bone - Outertale

OP: WELCOME TO THE OUTERGROUND!   
OS: how was the fall?   
OP: IF YOU WANNA LOOK AROUND   
OS: give us a call   
OP: WE DON'T SEE HUMANS OFTEN   
OS: we're happy you just dropped in   
OP: I'LL BE SO POPULAR WHEN I SHOW ALL THE MONSTERS WHAT I JUST BROUGHT IN!   
OS: hey! Papyrus, mind your manners!   
OP: CAN IT SANS! NO TIME FOR BANTER!   
OS: excuse my brother he's a bit eccentric   
OP: YOU'RE JUST LAZY AND APATHETIC!   
OS: call me what ya want, i got _thick skin_   
OP: ANOTHER BAD JOKE AND I'M FINISHED WITH HIM!   
OP: WE ARE MONSTERS, THE AWFULlEST KIND!   
OS: ta mess with us takes a lot of _spine_

  
Both: We can relate to your determination!  
Because we monsters have our motivations.  
Humans betrayed us and left us burning!  
One day we'll make it back to the surface  
Through all your travels, your sins will follow.  
Your consequences aren't easy to swallow.  
Who's the real monster?   
Now you should know.  
You've cut this story _down to the bone._

  
OP: REALLY?   
OS: what?   
OP: THE LAST LINE OF THE CHORUS IS A PUN!   
OS: yup   
OP: YOU BONEHEAD! THAT WAS VERY... CLEVER.   
OS: heh, thanks bro.   
OP: YOU'RE STUCK ON THE OUTERGROUND!   
OS: thanks to the squall   
OP: GOOD LUCK EVER GETTING BACK!   
OS: prepare to brawl   
OP: YOU COULD SHOW MERCY TO US   
OS: or turn all of us to dust   
OP: IS YOUR HEART FULL OF EVIL?   
OS: or full of L O V E?   
OP: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CHALLENGE YOU TO TRY GETTING BY US!   
OS: test the humans with one of your puzzles   
OP: BRILLIANT SANS! THAT WILL LEAVE THEM BEFUDDLED! I DARE YOU TO TRY A BITE OF ALFREDO!   
OS: sounds like the _Creepypasta's_ ready   
OP: STOP IT NOW! I'M DONE WITH THE JOKING!   
OS: sounds like someone's funny bone's broken

  
Both: We can relate to your determination!  
Because we monsters have our motivations!

  
OP: I AM THE MASTERMIND, HE'S MY ACCOMPLICE!   
OS: you're only still alive because i made a promise!

  
Both: You'll lose your mind when you wander for hours.  
You might even decide to start talking to flowers!  
Who's the real monster?  
Now you should know!  
You've cut this story _down to the bone!_

  
OP: SOME DAY I'LL JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! WHEN I CATCH THIS CHILD... CAN IT BE THAT HARD?!   
OS: *serious look* Look, if i'm being honest... my brother ain't nuthin' but harmless.  
i know you and all that you want, you'll get a lot more from Sans than a font.  
the deeper ya go, the messier it gets and if i had it my way, you'd already be dead...  
kidding! if you couldn't tell, i get so bored i amuse myself.   
OP: DOWN HERE IN THE OUTERGROUND   
OS: you're all alone   
OP: WE WANTED TO TELL YOU NOW   
OS: you're kinda _boned_   
OP: IF YOU SURVIVE THIS PRISON   
OS: you will know nihilism   
OP: DON'T MESS AROUND WITH MONSTERS!   
OS: they're scared of tiny children!   
OP: YOU'VE COME SO FAR BUT SOON YOU'LL STUMBLE! WHEN I STUMP YOU WITH SOME JUNIOR JUMBLE!   
OS: not so sure you'll get them with that   
OP: ALAS! I'LL GET THEM WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!

  
OS: *plays a few notes*   
\- tink   
\- tink   
\- tink

  
OP: LEAVE ME ALONE!   
OS: you know i got a knack for the _xylobone_!   
OP: ONE MORE PUN AND I'LL BE DONE!   
OS: but aren't two _skulls_ better than one?

  
Both: We can relate to your determination!  
Because we monsters have our motivations!  
You know your story's already been told.  
We can play again if you sell your soul!

  
OS: i've got my eye on you so you just watch it.  
i'll find any skeletons inside your closet.

  
Both: Who's the real monster?  
Now you should know.  
You've cut this story down to the bone


End file.
